More precisely, the present invention relates to a combustion chamber, in particular for a turbine engine, the combustion chamber presenting an annular shape about an axis, an inner annular wall, an outer annular wall, and an annular chamber end wall extending around said axis, said chamber end wall extending radially between the inner annular wall and the outer annular wall, the chamber end wall being provided with at least one opening for receiving a fuel injector, said opening being substantially centered on a circular line defining a first chamber end wall portion extending radially between the circular line and the inner annular wall, and a second chamber end wall portion extending radially between the circular line and the outer annular wall, in which combustion chamber a plurality of first channels are formed in the first chamber end wall portion and a plurality of second channels are formed in the second chamber end wall portion.
This type of combustion chamber is well known, and an example is described in document FR 2 733 582.
It is known to pierce the chamber end wall with a plurality of channels in order to provide a flow of cooling fluid inside the combustion chamber. The cooling fluid, generally air coming from the compressor, sweeps over the inside surfaces of the inner and outer annular walls in such a manner as to create protective air films.
In a known embodiment, the first channels are oriented radially in such a manner that the cooling fluid sweeps over the inside surface of the inner annular wall, while the second channels are oriented radially in such a manner that the cooling fluid sweeps over the inside surface of the outer annular wall.
Such a configuration for the channels is most advantageous for cooling the outer and inner annular walls.
Nevertheless, the fuel injector is usually associated with a swirler that generates a vortex of air centered on the opening. It can thus be understood that the rotary movement of the air coming from the swirler is highly disturbed by the radial flows coming from the channels.
In addition, that configuration requires first and second channels to be arranged in alternation on the circular line, i.e. on a common diameter. The small bridge of material between the channels arranged along this circular line requires great precision in fabrication, gives rise to a high risk of rejects, and furthermore weakens the mechanical strength of the chamber end wall.